thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Meiling (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Meiling is close range rushdown attacker, with many tools at her disposal to close the distance between her and her opponent. Although she tends to struggle a bit against projectiles, she is capable of some of the more damaging combos in the game. Pros *Meiling has good movement velocites and forward dashes, allowing her to cover distance relatively quickly. *The character Excels at rushing the opponent down. *Has one of the highest combo damage potentials of the entire cast. *''Standing Light Attack'' has the shortest startup time of any melee attack in Gensokyo Reloaded. *Capable of chaining Crouching Strong Attack into Standing Strong Attack. *The character has a wide array of Command Normals at her disposal. *Possesses a quick divekick Command Normal. *Is the only character with a startup time of 1 on her Grab, which makes it the quickest in the game. Cons *Slightly below average Life value *Struggles with some of the more projectile-heavy characters in the roster *''Rainbow Typhoon'' is Meiling's only real means of range projectile warfare, though it only goes as far out as the mid-ranges. *''Fragrant Wave'' is effectively a projectile masquerading as a melee attack, so it can't be used for any ranged offensive. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |25|0|0.95|40 |20 |Properties= During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": |Version=1 | | }} | |60|0|0.85|60 |30 |Properties= |Version=1 | | }} | |70|0|0.85|90 |45 |Properties= During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": |Version=1 | | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40 |20 |Properties= During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": |Version=1 | | }} + | |50|0|0.85|60 |30 |Properties=During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": |Version=1 | | }} + | |70|0|0.75|90 |45 |Properties= During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": |Notes=Can cancel into Standing Strong Attack on hit or block. |Version=1 | | }} | |40|0|0.92|40 |20 |Requirements= |Version=1 | | }} | |60|0|0.85|60 |30 |Requirements= |Version=1 | | }} | |50x2|0|0.85x2|45x2 |22x2 |Requirements= |Version=1 | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.85|80 |40 |Properties=During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": , can cancel into Standing Strong Attack on hit or block. |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Default: airborne 7f~24f. Fierce Tiger: airborne 7f~19f. | }} + | |70|14|0.8|60 |30 |Properties= Ground version (during Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"): |Version=1 | | }} + | |70|0|0.85|90 |45 |Properties= |Version=1 | | }} + | |70 |0|0.85 |90 |45 |Properties= |Notes=During Qi Sign £Fierce Tiger's Strength": hits twice. |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Default: 10f~20f upper body invulnerability. Fierce Tiger: 9f~14f upper body invulnerability. | }} + | |60|0|0.8|80 |40 |Requirements= |Version=1 | |9|Until ground|--|--|--|--}} |9|Until ground|--|--|--|--}} |10|Until ground|--|--|--|--}} | version| | version| | version}}}} 'Throws' + / / or + + / / | |80|N/A| |80 |40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |100|20|0.8| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~9f. | }} |Default: Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": | version: 70 / version: 90 / version: 110 / | version: 14 / version: 18 / version: 22 / |0.85 | |During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"}} |40 |Properties= Default versions: |Version=1 | (default)|8|7|After landing: 12|--|D|-9}} (default)|13|9|After landing: 12|--|D|-7}} (default)|16|11|After landing: 12|--|D|-9}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|7|4*3*4|After landing: 5|--|+2|-2}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|7|4*3*4|After landing: 5|--|+2|-2}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|7|4*3*4|After landing: 5|--|+2|-2}} |Framenotes= version: airborne 9f~, projectile invulnerability 1f~until landing. version: airborne 14f~, projectile invulnerability 7f~until landing. version: airborne 17f~, projectile invulnerability 17f~until landing. Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength" version: airborne 8f~, projectile invulnerability 1f~until landing. | }} | | version: 100 / version: 110 / version: 120 / | version: 20 / version: 22 / version: 24 / |0.8 | |During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"}}|40 |Properties= version: version: |Notes=Does not hit crouching opponents. |Version=1 | (default)|5|4|25|34|D|-7}} (default)|8|4|31|43|D|-13}} (default)|11|4|37|52|D|-19}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|3|4|25|32|D|-7}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|4|4|29|37|D|-9}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|4|4|35|43|D|-15}} |Framenotes= versions: startup invulnerability 1f~9f. version (default): upper body invulnerability 1f~8f. version (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"): upper body invulnerability 1f~3f. | version| | version| | version}}}} | : N/A : : | version: N/A version: 37x3 version: 24x5 | version: N/A version: 7x3 version: 4x5 | version: N/A version: 0.9x3 version: 0.9x5 | version: version: / |During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"}} version: / |During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"}} | version: N/A version: 10x3 version: 6x5 |Properties= version: version: |Notes= version is a fakeout. |Version=1 | |--|--|--|25|--|--}} (default)|21|5(3)5(3)5|22|64|D|+1}} (default)|25|5(3)5(3)5(3)5(3)5|34|96|D|-11}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|11|--|20|48|D|+6}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|11|--|40|76|D|-6}} |Framenotes= version (default): lower body invulnerability 1f~23f. version (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"): lower body invulnerability 1f~11f. | }} | | and versions: 100 / version: 120 / | and versions: 20 / version: 24 / |0.85 | |During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"}}|40 |Properties= During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength": |Version=1 | (default)|19|7|After landing: 16|--|D|-6}} (default)|25|9|After landing: 14|--|D|-4}} (default)|32|Until landing|0+12|--|D|-3}} (default)|19|7|After landing: 16|--|D|--}} (default)|25|9|After landing: 14|--|D|--}} (default)|32|Until landing|0+12|--|D|--}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|17|7|After landing: 16|--|D|-6}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|22|9|After landing: 14|--|D|-4}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|29|Until landing|0+12|--|D|-3}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|17|7|After landing: 16|--|D|--}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|22|9|After landing: 14|--|D|--}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|29|Until landing|0+12|--|D|--}} |Framenotes=Ground version (default): airborne 5f~. Ground version (default): airborne 9f~. Ground version (default): airborne 8f~. Ground version (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"): airborne 3f~. Ground version (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"): airborne 6f~. Ground version (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"): airborne 5f~. | }} | |50 |10 |0.85 | |During Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"}}|40 |Properties= version: version: |Version=1 | (default)|16|4|21|41|+1|-11}} (default)|22|4|15|41|D|-5}} (default)|28|4|9|41|D|+1}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|12|4|21|37|+1|-11}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|18|4|15|37|D|-5}} (Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength")|24|4|9|37|D|+1}} | }} 'Spellcards' | | / / | / / | / | | / / |Properties= |Notes=Applies an additional 0.925 proration if performed during a combo. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~11f. | }} | |26x11|4x11|0.96x11| |28x11 |Properties= |Notes=Applies an additional 0.925 proration if performed during a combo. | |Framenotes=Projectile invulnerability 13f~72f. | }} | |365|73|0.4| | |Requirements=''Color Sign "Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Attack damage not affected by proration. | |Framenotes=Projectile invulnerability 1f~12f. | }} |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Requirements=''Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. Requires minimum of 1500 Power to use. |Properties=Alters the properties of all Normals & Specials. |Notes=Buff lasts 4 seconds when used at 1500 Power, lasts 12 seconds when used at 3000 Power. Power locked at 0 for entire duration of the buff. | |Framenotes=Minimum buff duration: 240f. Maximum buff duration: 720f.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Hong Meiling Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Characters with a Life value of 950